The Mad Bomber Part 2 of 2
by PineappleGRIMES
Summary: The Conclusion of The Mad Bomber series. All the questions will now be answered.


"The Mad Bomber – Part 2"

Continuing from part 1, Gibbs, Fornell, and Director Shepard are in MTAC linked in with Tony and Ziva in the U.S. Customs Chopper while McGee is still on Highway 95 south into Virginia. As McGee hangs in for his life, a call comes into NCIS from Lou Ferris giving them their first clue on a bomb he has planted in the D.C. downtown area.

"NCIS, since your agent will die, I thought I'd tell you that I've planted a bomb in the Washington D.C. area. Here's your clue, in 1959 I was put on the back on the penny. What am I?" said Ferris. When Ferris hangs up; Gibbs, Director Shepard, and Fornell try to figure where the third bomb is in the city. "Tony, Ziva; get to Tim as fast as you can, then get back to the Navy yard. We have to figure out where this damn bomb is. Ferris planted it somewhere in Washington," said Gibbs.

As Gibbs leaves MTAC, Director Shepard follows him back to the squad room. "Jethro, I know how you feel. Right now, we need to find that bomb that Ferris planted," said Director Shepard. "Jenny, I know where it is. It's the Lincoln Memorial. He's going to hit that first," replied Gibbs. Fornell walks out of MTAC and overhears Gibbs and Shepard talking. "Gibbs, I'll call the D.C. Bomb Squad and have them evacuate the Lincoln Memorial, focus on getting McGee back," said Fornell.

Meanwhile, in the air over Interstate 95, Tony and Ziva spot McGee's car with the Virginia State Police escorting him. "Pilot, take us down to the interstate. Ziva, take this metal pipe and hand it to McGee. Tell him to wedge down the pedal, and then have him climb out of the car to jump on the ladder when we lower it," said Tony. "You got it Tony," replied Ziva.

A call comes in over Tony's headset, its McGee calling. "Tony, where are you guys? Oh you're right there in the chopper, okay. Do you guys have a plan?" said McGee. "Yes probie, Ziva's going to hand you something to put on the pedal of your car. Better grab the evidence and toss it up to her before we pull you out," replied Tony. "Okay, Tony. Hurry up, I'm bearing on empty!" shouted McGee. As the chopper raced toward McGee's car, the four escort cars moved out of the chopper's way for Ziva to get McGee's gear from his car along with the explosive evidence from the airport.

"McGee, put this on the gas pedal! We're going to lower the ladder and you need to jump onto it!" said Ziva. "This is straight out of a movie isn't it?" shouted Tim. "Hey probie, shut up and do what I tell you to do okay?" said Tony. As McGee wedges the metal pipe on the gas pedal, the helo lowers the ladder for McGee to jump on as he climbs out of the car. Ziva then gives the countdown: "3, 2, 1, JUMP MCGEE!" McGee makes it onto the ladder successfully and the car explodes in a forest just off Interstate 95.

"Tony, that was kinda like True Lies and Speed combined, but thank you for saving me," said McGee in a sigh of relief. "Gibbs, we have McGee, he's okay," as Ziva spoke into the headset. "U.S. Customs, this is NCIS dispatch, we need you to drop off Agents McGee, DiNozzo, and David to the Lincoln Memorial right away. Special Agent Gibbs is on his way there," NCIS dispatch told the three agents.

McGee gets a phone call from Abby, Abby then asked "McGee you okay? I was really scared that you weren't going to survive." "I'm fine Abby, is there anything I need to know?" replied McGee. "Well Lou Ferris is using C4 as his preferred bombs to target D.C. in general. He's already called in telling us where his third bomb is which is at the Lincoln Memorial," said Abby. "Gotcha, we just landed, keep you posted Abs," said McGee as he hung up his phone.

As Tony, Ziva, and McGee catch up to Gibbs at the front of the Lincoln Memorial, Gibbs tells them that there's a bomb on site and will detonate within the next 30 minutes unless we can disarm it. "McGee, take Ziva and spread out. Tony you're with me, let's move!" said Gibbs. Fornell and the FBI arrive just a moment later on site. They're assisting in looking for this bomb that Ferris left for the two agencies.

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva and Fornell find a bomb placed in a black bag in a trash can. "Oh my god" they both said. Ziva pulls the bag open to find 350 pounds of C4 to split the building in half or worse turning the memorial into a crater. "This is Agent Fornell, FBI. Get the bomb squad to the lobby of the Lincoln Memorial. We have approximately 13 minutes to defuse 350 lbs, of C4 explosives. "

"I can do it, Agent Fornell. Let me disarm this," said Ziva. "You're crazy. You know that?" replied Fornell. Ziva wastes no time working on the bomb, as she works on it, she tells everyone to clear the building. Of course, Ziva has disarmed bombs before, but this time the stakes were higher: 350 lbs. of C4 explosives. With the building in the fate of her hands, Ziva works quickly to disarm the bomb before the Lincoln Memorial is reduced to rubble.

A few minutes later, Ziva finally disarms the bomb. D.C. Police and FBI move in to retake the scene. "That was harder than I thought it would be, Gibbs," said Ziva. "That's a damn good job, Ziver. But remember we still have to look for this guy. Keep your eyes out," replied Gibbs. After all that, the four NCIS agents return to the NCIS building to go find a lead for Lou Ferris and his mysterious woman accomplice.

Ziva and Abby make a major discovery: the mystery accomplice's name is Norma Jane Watkins. As they both call Gibbs and Fornell, the two pull up her criminal record: "Gibbs, Watkins is also wanted out of Ashland for aiding and abetting, reckless driving, assault on a police officer and attempted murder," said Abby.

A call comes into the lab, Lou Ferris calls once again to congratulate NCIS on disarming another bomb and saving Agent McGee. Now Abby and Ferris get into a shouting match while Ziva tells McGee to go and trace the call where he is calling from. Ziva tells Abby keep him on the line until McGee can trace it. Abby and Ferris are shouting about why he is doing what he is doing and Abby is trying to reason with him to surrender. Ziva receives a text from McGee "Hotel Harrington, 436 11th Street, Room 411." After Abby hangs up, she tells Ziva that "I'm going with you and McGee. I want to put this bastard down as much as you do. No one messes with one of our agents and tries to get away with it. He stepped in the Hornet's Nest and now he's gonna get it."

Abby, Ziva, and McGee head to the hotel where Ferris is at. McGee alerts Gibbs, DiNozzo and Fornell that they're at the Harrington about to take Ferris and Watkins into custody. "Abby get a vest out of the trunk for your protection and stay behind us," said McGee. As Ziva, McGee and Abby get close to room 411; Ferris opens fire hitting McGee directly in the shoulder, taking him out of the fight. Ziva returns fire to Ferris shooting him directly in the right leg. He manages to limp away to get up the stairs to the roof of the building with his accomplice. McGee hands Abby his SIG and tells her "Abby, you need to go protect Ziva. Get going!"

Ziva remained in pursuit of Ferris to the roof, while Abby followed right behind. More sirens come as D.C. Police, Tony and Gibbs, and the Fornell's FBI team arrive on scene. Abby had just gotten onto the roof when she sees that Norma Watkins has been shot four times by Ziva. Caught off guard, Ziva takes a round to the abdomen putting her out of the fight. Abby takes cover behind a ventilation shaft. As Ferris approached, he raised his gun over Ziva's head and said, "Pathetic NCIS…you can't stop me no matter how hard you try."

As soon as Abby had heard him, she took the SIG and opened fire on Lou Ferris, emptying the entire clip of the gun. "Ferris, looks like you been stopped, bitch," as Abby drops the gun and starts to tear up. Tony, Gibbs, Fornell and the rest of the LEOs come to the roof to find a wounded Norma Watkins, Agent David, and dead terrorist, Lou "Mad Bomber" Ferris. Gibbs comes over to Abby to tell her that "McGee's okay, he's one tough guy. Just a gunshot wound to the shoulder but they said he's going to be okay. On top of that, Internal Affairs is going to question you about the shooting of Ferris to make sure it was justified, Abs."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her on the cheek telling her "good job." Abby then replied "thanks." Tony walked over and gave her a hug and told her, "If you need someone to talk to Abs, come find me, okay? We're all here for you. I know this is your first shooting and I want to make sure that after a while, you get used to it."

McGee and Ziva came and sat next to Abby telling her thanks for saving them both. "So what do you think guys? Think I would make a great NCIS agent?" said Abby. "Nah…but you're a hell of shot," McGee and Ziva both replied.

"Norma Jane Watkins, you're under arrest for Conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, murder in the 2nd degree, attempted murder of a federal officer, destruction of private property, aiding and abetting, and escaping prison. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," as Gibbs and Fornell read and hauled away their suspect to a federal facility where she will await trial and will be tried as a terrorist of the United States of America.

After a long day's work, Gibbs and Director Shepard celebrate the closing of this case by bringing her a Medium-Rare steak with whiskey. They talk about Abby's heroics in saving Ziva and McGee's life at the Hotel Harrington. "Jethro, I'm going to award Abby a commendation for her actions in saving two of our own agents. She demonstrated bravery, courage and the will to save another agent's life," said Director Shepard. "Do what you want, Jenny. As long as my team stays together and watch each other's back, we'll be in good hands," said Gibbs.

Meanwhile in the squad room, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, and McGee converge together to calm Abby down after saving Ziva and McGee. "Abby, when PTSD hits you, don't let it stress you out. Keep your cool and you're sure to be okay. I know the events will have its effects on you, but remember one thing, you have a lot of heart and we're all here for you," said Ducky. "Ooh, Pizza!" Tony said excitedly. "Six boxes of Pizza and a large Caf-Pow!" Tony hands Abby her Caf-Pow! McGee and Ziva talk to each other about what happened, while Palmer and Ducky grab a slice and head out for the night.

Notes: This was my first two part NCIS fan fiction series. I hope you guys enjoyed it, makes sense (hopefully) and if I did anything wrong, please contact me. Enjoy!


End file.
